Starting From Zero -Missing Professer Arc-
by Despair Induced
Summary: I don't have any ideas for a summery so just read it. Amourshipping Laserbladeshipping Rocketshipping Orangeshipping Gaiashipping Fourthwheelshipping Ferriswheelshipping Twinleafshipping Contestshipping Dualrivalshipping Amorousshipping Marisonshipping Wishfulshippin PualXMeitte Next Gen Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start the story. I'd like to thank all the people who liked the preview on Tumblr. I thank you all so much. And I hope you you enjoy the story. Currently I have the outline for three arcs. So watch for those.**

* * *

"Dad, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you!" A girl with long dark green hair and blue eyes said sadly to a man with long light green hair.

"I'm sorry but you have too." The man said putting his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Okay…" The girl responded. And with that the girl went through a mirror. And into a world exactly like her own but so different.

And with nothing but basic essentials on hand. She was starting from zero.

* * *

"Nanami, when are you going to wake up." A voice said, releasing a fourteen-year-old girl named Nanami from sleep. "Uggh… What time is it?" Nanami said sleepily.

"Almost 2:00. Mom asked me to wake you up." Nanami's twin brother Shun answered.

Aside from being a boy Shun was the mirror image of Nanami. Same raven-black hair. Which Nanami wore long and Shun wore in a ponytail. Same sapphire-blue eyes they got from their mom. Same slightly tanned skin. And they both had Z-shaped marks on their cheeks, they had inherited from their father.

"2:00!? Damn I slept late!" Nanami yelled as she shot out of her bed. She then started pushing Shun out of the room. "Go downstairs while I get dressed!"

"Alright, Alright. I'm going" Shun said as his sister shut the door in his face.

* * *

"Hi everyone." Nanami said as she came into the kitchen.

She found her mom, Serena. Making lunch for her. Shun eating at a normal pace. Her father, Ash. Practically inhaling her mom's cooking. And his Pikachu was on the ground beside his trainer sucking on a bottle of ketchup.

"Pikachu if you keep doing that you're going to turn into ketchup!" Nanami said teasingly as she sat down at the table. And Serena gave her a plate of shrimp before taking her seat beside her husband.

"Pika!" Pikachu puffed and returned to his ketchup.

Ash laughed at this. Having seen his partner doing this many times before.

* * *

A few minutes past before everyone heard the doorbell ring. An "I got it!" came from Shun as he walked toward the door and opened it to reveal a close friend of their dad's. A woman named Misty.

"Why hello Shun, I need to speak with Ash. Where is he?" Misty questioned the raven-haired teen.

"He's in the kitchen." Shun responded pointing toward the room. "Thanks." Misty said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Misty, is there something you need." Nanami and Shun's father asked the orange-haired woman. "Yes, can we talk in the living room." "Sure." Ash said as they walked to the room.

Everyone was curious of what Misty had to say. So they decided to join Serena's husband. Misty was fine with it so she decided to start.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

"Yesterday, Tracey was helping Gary study Pokemon. **(A/N Gary's the Professer since Professer Oak is dead.)** Tracey left the room for a minute, when he smelled smoke. He went back to see what happened. He found that a fire had been set. Luckily a water-type had been nearby and put out the fire. And when he checked to see if Gary was okay. He was gone. Tracey had tried to contact him but nothing came up. And since Gary disappeared after the fire. We think he may have been kidnapped."

"That's horrible! I hope Gary's okay!" Serena gasped at Misty's retelling of the previous day. While Nanami and Shun watched on in silence. Which was rare for Nanami, but not for Shun.

"Well, don't worry Serena! I'll save Gary and bring him back!" Ash said while pumping his fist in the air.

"Ash..." Serena grasped her husband's free hand with her own. While her other hand held onto the blue ribbon that Ash had gave her when they were in their teens.

"Is something wrong, honey?"

"Ash, you aren't as nimble as you used to be. And I don't you to get hurt." She paused for a moment. "Or worse…" Serena finished and looked down while gripping her ribbon tighter.

"But…" Ash started to say, but when he saw Serena's worried expression he started to reconsider his decision.

"Serena's right." Misty started. "Imagine if you died. Think what that would do to your family. Nanami and Shun would be devastated because their father died. Your mother would be depressed because she lost her only child. And most of all, think of what that would do to Serena. Because if you did die, she would lose her husband, the love of her life, and her childhood friend, that she spent so much time with in Kalos! We all care about you Ash. Your family more than the rest of us. But your wife cares about you more than all of us. She loves you with all her heart. She's the one who broke through that thick Pokemon-filled skull of yours. And became your girlfriend and later your wife. She's the one that cheered you up whenever you felt down. She's the one who gave you two children, and maybe more. **(A/N Nanami and Shun aren't going to have a little brother or sister. I just wanted to put that in there.)** Do really want to do that to her."

When Misty said that, it had fully convinced Ash not to go out and risk his life against an unknown enemy. Because the thought of his beloved wife broken down and bawling her eyes out was utterly heartbreaking to him. He held onto Serena's hand which was holding onto his tightly.

"I guess you guys are right. But if i'm not doing it, then who is?" Ash questioned.

Nanami then saw her chance to go out into the world and save the world like her parents and their friends did years before her. "Me, Shun, and our friends will do it. We can have a big search party."

"You will!?" Her parents and Misty commented, shocked. "WE WILL!?" Shun asked, even more shocked.

"Yes, we will." Nanami replied beaming.

Serena chuckled. "Well I guess there's no stopping you. I'll go call everyone."


End file.
